


Better Than Revenge

by HinaSaku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Missing-Nin, Non-Canon Relationship, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: Lee wants revenge against Gaara for what he did to him all those years ago. He's been secretly plotting all these year for this moment and it's finally come. He doesn't care who he has to hurt or associate to get this dish served cold. He just wants to give him what he deserves.





	1. Chapter 1

Lee wanted the bastard dead. He nearly ended his hopes and dreams for good after all so he had a reason to strongly dislike him. Thankfully Tsunade had managed to save his legs through a risky surgery which he was eternally grateful for. However Gaara never did apologize or at least express he felt wrong for what he had done. To add more salt to the wound, it felt like nobody remembered that fateful day. Well everyone except him and Gai. He hated how nobody seemed to remember and if they did, it wasn't brought up. Lee worked his ass off to get where he was and it had nearly been snatched away by Gaara, the red headed bastard! Lee wasn't the type to keep grudges according to others, but that was a damn lie.

Lee did bare grudges, although secretly. His biggest one was against Gaara of course. He wanted revenge, but how would he get his plot of revenge acted out? Lee tried coming up with various plans on how to get back at the red headed menace only to toss them all away the moment he started. Nothing was good and any that were, he ended up tossing them away due to the fact that they involved using jutsus he couldn't use, getting him back to the village on his own, or the major factor of Gaara's sand. He wished he could ask for help, but knew that wouldn't end well. Naruto was now friends with the guy, everyone would be pretty quick to tell him to take the high road or say they wouldn't want him getting hurt again, and Gai would surely ring his neck and lecture him about chasing down the bastard. No, Lee had to come up with a plan on his own on how to destroy Gaara even if it took up time he could be spending training.

Now years later when Lee finally had the perfect plan all set up, Gaara became Kazekage. Lee wanted to flip when he overheard the news and had this confirmed when he curiously asked Gai about it. Now his plans had become obsolete and new plans had to be drawn up. How had he even achieved this, he wondered as he crumpled a piece of paper and tossed it into a trashcan. He figured it had something to do with wanting to keep a much closer eye on the young man. Now it was time to bring in the big guns. As much as he didn't want to do this, he had to. Lee had a large inheritance from his decreased parents that guaranteed it would get the job done. Even with large amounts of money being offered by a disguised Lee, many refused. Those brave enough were quick to fail and thus were paid nothing since they failed him.What did it take to get revenge around here?

Then a miracle happened. Lee found out that Gaara had been taken by the Akatsuki. Lee threw himself a little party. Gaara was dead! Well he soon was. The one tail would be extracted, killing Gaara instantly much to Lee's delight. Lee never wanted him dead, just to hurt as much as he did. Whatever though. As long as he suffered, Lee didn't gave a shit. The raven partied himself silly, taking a whole day off from training and treating himself to a nice hot bubble bath and dancing the whole day away at the fact that Gaara was getting what was coming to him. Then his world came crashing down. He was in the middle of dancing his butt off, shaking maracas and pulling party poppers and blowing on blowouts when he heard someone clearing their throat. He turned and found Tenten standing there with a amused look on her face.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" she said trying not to laugh.

"Uh n-no!" said Lee blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "Wait how did you get in here?"

"I knocked at your door, but you wouldn't answer." she said as Lee put away his things. "I got in through your bedroom window."

"Did you want something?" He said still embarrassed. He really needed to start making sure everything was locked least someone dropped by.

"Oh right. We're supposed to be going on a mission with Team Seven." said Tenten. "The Kazekage got kidnapped by the Akatsuki and we're going to be their backup."

"Oh! Well give me a second to get ready." said Lee.

"Alright. By the way Lee..."

"Yes?"

"Nice dance moves." she giggled before leaving.

Lee couldn't believe they were actually going after that bastard. It ruined Lee's day completely. After packing up his things, he set out with Tenten to meet back up with the rest of their team. As they headed out, Lee hoped that it was too late to save him. If it wasn't, he was going to try his hardest to make Gaara wished they'd let the Akatsuki keep him or at least slow down their team.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they caught up with Team 7, Lee couldn't help but to notice how much Naruto wanted the ninja wanted to get his friend back. Lee wanted to tell Naruto off, remind him of what Gaara did to him, and tell him possibly getting captured wasn't worth it forgetting Mr. Black-Eyes back, but kept his mouth closed. How could Naruto be friends with the bastard in the first place? Then again they both had tailed beasts inside of them so maybe Naruto only wanted to be friends because they were so much alike when they weren't. Naruto wasn't a dick nor did he try and kill him or anybody else for that matter. He didn't care how Naruto felt about the red head when it came down to Lee getting his revenge. This was between him and Gaara. If Naruto got involved, he'd get in harm's way too! Same went for anybody else who got in his way.

"Hey, Lee." said Tenten interrupting his thoughts as they jumped through the trees. "You okay?"

"I am fine why?"

"I dunno. You look pretty...anxious." She confessed. "Something wrong?"

"You could say that." he shrugged.

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Tenten. Lee thought about it. Should he tell Tenten his discomfort about being around Gaara again? If something happened to the red head, would he be the first person she look at as a suspect?

"Actually, it's about Gaara. I'm...worried we won't get to him in time." He lied.

"Yeah, me too." said Tenten.

She started to say something else, but kept it to herself. She remembered the match between Gaara and Lee and how it ended. The guy had almost ruined Lee's career as a ninja. If it was her, she wouldn't have cared what happened to him and refused to come on the mission. Then again Lee had a very forgiving nature and wasn't one to keep grudges. It was nice to see that Lee hadn't turned out like some people, driven by revenge to the point where he had run off and gotten himself hurt. She was happy she didn't have to worry about Lee going off and possibly getting himself killed by Gaara or possibly any of the sand ninjas there.

Unknown to her, he was lying out of his ass. He wanted to tell someone, but knew this particular secret wouldn't be a secret for long if told. He was happy she cared about him, but she couldn't know. Nobody could. If anybody knew what he was going to do, they'd send him back or lock him up somewhere until Gaara was safe. So no, nobody could ever know what he needed to get done. He thought of sabotaging their teams, but it was nearly impossible to do so especially with their teachers there. Pretending to be sick would result in _him_ being sent back while the rest went onward. He didn't have any jutsus he could use to distract them and he sure as hell couldn't demand they stop moving or abandon the mission.

As they traveled, he mentally thought up ways to delay them from reaching their destination but could think of none that could work. Sure there were some that could work easily if certain people weren't in their group, but he needed a plan that worked on all of them. Damn the Leaf for being allies with the Sand! Night soon fell and it was time to rest up. Lee roomed with Naruto, but he couldn't sleep and it wasn't because the blonde ninja was tossing and turning in his bed. Notepad out, he was writing up ways to delay their arrival time or not make it there at all while on the balcony of their room. Again nothing came to mind that could work. Could he maybe break something or pretend to be sick? Breaking something was a bit too extreme and he was pretty sure he couldn't break anybody else's bones even on accident. Either way, he was pretty sure if he did, the mission would still continue with the rest of them. What else could he possibly do to the others? Lee didn't even blink when he had that thought. The much younger Lee would be horrified at this and even more horrified that his older self was trying to figure out how to commit said acts without even trying to decide if that was what he really wanted to do. He was too focused on revenge to care. He'd make it up to them once **_his_ ** mission was complete. Maybe he could food poison them in different ways. They all trusted him so it would be easy. Now what to use was the question. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"What you doin' up?" asked Naruto rubbing his eye. "You couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about this mission." He lied. "Do you really think we'll make it in time?"

"I hope so." said Naruto. "I hope Gaara can hang on until we get to him. We're gotta have to be at our best to save him."

"I know, but what if our best isn't enough?" asked Lee. "The akatsuki is really powerful..."

'Akatsuki...' Lee rubbed his chin. Hm...

"Yeah they are, but with all of us combined nothing's gonna stop us!" said Naruto cheerfully. Lee admired Naruto's optimism. He wished he still had some left. Maybe it would return once Gaara was 6 feet under. "Try and get some sleep, alright? We really need you here."

"Alright. I think I'm going to sit up for a while longer."

"If you say so, Bushy Brows. Good night." He yawned as she went back to bed.

Lee didn't sit up thinking about the mission like Naruto thought he was. He wasn't even thinking of if his taijutsu would be enough. He was thinking of the akatsuki. They were the only ones who could "handle" the situation faster. Now how could he get in contact with one of them? Wait a second. There was a bounty place a mile or so back. Maybe they knew how to contact them. It was worth a try. He slipped on his clothes and tiptoed past Naruto. Now where was that place again?

 


End file.
